narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Wild Clash: Ace Vs Doujinn!
Doujinn and Furīzu send kicks, punches, and an array of jutsu towards each other. "Rasengan!" Yells Furīzu. "Black Lightning Chiodri!" Roars Doujinn. The two clash causing a huge explosion. After the smoke clears, only Doujinn is left standing. Furīzu slowly gets up and smiles. "You win again Doujinn, I'll be heading back to the village." He said. "I'll be on m-" Doujinn paused. "I sense a powerful chakra up ahead.." He thought. "Sorry Furīzu, but I'm going after that chakra." He said. He quickly dashed over in an instant. Ace was walking down the path towards an explosion he just heard not to long ago. Carrying Metrochronus in his right hand and his left hand holding it blade. Ace could sense a chakra frequency quickly approaching. "...." thought Ace as he stopped walking and took the stance of one of his signature fighting styles, waiting for the incoming signature to arrive at his location. Moving as swift as he can, Doujinn moves left, right, left again with his Sage Gunbai strapped behind him. "These trees are taking too much time.." He thought. "Sage Art: Chilling Wave!" His jutsu destroys the trees in his path and he sees a figure in the clearing. He slowly walks towards it, activating his Sharingan. "Who are you?" He asks. Ace eyes the shinobi as he watches the trees shatter around the man. "I'm Ace Korimachi..." Ace replies. "Who are you?" Ace asked, on the offensive, ready to strike at any moment. "Doujinn... Doujinn Uchiha." He whispers. "Your chakra interests me..." He slams his gunbai down, wedging it down. "Care for a fight? I can tell it'll get wild.." "I'm up for anything..." said Ace as he looked at the formidable opponent. "...I detect multiple frequencies coming from this shinobi... We wields some incredible power..." though Ace as he began concentrating chakra throughout his body. Doujinn pulls out his gunbai and twirls it around. He walks around Ace, his sharingan glowing in the tree's shadow. "I usually only fight Uchiha.. But..." He stops in place and grips his Gunbai. "I'll make an exception!" Doujinn lunges forward straight towards Ace, ready to attack. Ace body began to glow brilliantly, emitting a blinding light, before lighting went back to normal. Ace seemingly teleported high above the ground in an instant, now levitating high in the air with his hiden technique. Ace concentrated fire chakra in his lungs before launching a massive attack at the shinobi from above at many times the speed of sound. "That's a fast jutsu.." Doujinn thought. He began counting them with his Sharingan. "1,2,3..30!?"He quickly put up his gunbai and fused his chakra. As the attack landed on the gunbai, he blasted the attack back at Ace, now firing a huge wave of flames. Ace exhaled quickly before deeply inhaling the flames of the attack. Containing the hot flames within his lungs, he infused more chakra with it before releasing the transformed attacked back as his opponent as a new technique. He enhanced the attack so much the flames were a blinding whitein color, heading for the Uchiha. Doujinn quickly changed eyes but realized the light was still too much. At almost blinding speeds. "Can't believe I already have to use this.." He thought. The flames soon struck his body, causing a huge explosion. After the flame barrage was over, Doujinn slowly got up and looked into Ace's eyes. "Its a good thing I have intangibility activated.." Doujinn said with his Kamui glowing. "I hate Fire based jutsu.." He said under his breath. He began weaving signs and opened his mouth wide. "Wind Release: Pressure Damage!" The attack hit Ace with tremendous force, knocking him complete through a good sum of large trees. Although bruised with tree branches through his skin, his bones remained intact, thanks of the unique metal covering them. Ace got to his feet, looking at Doujinn as the wood was pushed out of his body through manipulation of the metal. Ace phased Metrochronus into his hand. Doujinn uses his Sharingan to dodge the attack but misreads the third one and gets knocked back. He slowly gets up, protected by Susanoo ribs. "Hey! That kinda hurt..." Doujinn muttered. He quickly forms hand signs and created several clones that went right after Ace. After the were a good distances, they all expelled huge amounts of water that turned the field into an aquatic setting. Doujinn stands on the highest wave, gripping his Gunbai. "Ah.. The Water Release. Now things get interesting." Ace began rising up from out of the water before stopping in mid air. Forming a few handsigns, Ace emitted a small stream of redish orange fire from his mouth, which quickly expanded, quickly changing through the colors of fire until it turned white, signifying is heat intensity. This quickly vaporized the top two feet of water into thick steam which blanketed the area in its density. Ace then manifested glowing bones from his back and palms, shooting them at the clones with intentions of taking them out. Doujinn teleported his self and a clone away from the bones, but the others were easily destroyed. Doujinn returned, only to be stuck in the mist. "''This mist this thick.. How can I find him?" He thought. He quickly remembered one of his abilities and smiled. "''I'll use that eye.." He activated his Byakugan and quickly found Ace. "Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms!" His arm was soon close to Ace, ready to hit. Ace retracted the destructive Yin-Yang spurs into his body. "Hit with with you best shot!" said Ace as he dashed at Doujinn, ready for his assault.